the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dramione (character)
(Draco Malfoy) - (Hermione Granger) Dramione (b. 1994) was a Half-blood and the technical child of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Dramione was considered a separate life rather than the combined consciousnesses of Hermione and Draco, despite the fact that Draco and Hermione were still aware within Dramione's body. Over time Hermione and Draco's consciences merged into one entity, making Dramione a completely new, unique individual with character traits from both Draco and Hermione, as well as their own unique traits. Appearance Dramione had physical characteristics from both Hermione and Draco. Hermione seemed to control most of the right portion of their body while Draco had control of most of the left. Dramione had Hermione's right brown eye and Draco's left blue eye, and Draco's hair. Their body was mostly Draco's, with exception of their stomach, right leg, right arm and backside. Dramione5.jpg Dramione2.jpg Dramione4.jpg Dramione3.jpg Personality Dramione also inherited personality traits from both Hermione and Draco. They had Hermione and Draco's combined intelligence, making them the smartest wizard in the school. They had Draco's arrogance, intelligence and quick wit, and Hermione's social conscience, tenacity, and compassion. Dramione, like Draco, was particularly adept at compartmentalizing their emotions, and like Hermione, was quite responsible, perfectionistic and well put-together. They were able to quickly adapt to their new life, only showing signs of struggle in the beginning. Their sense of humor was limited, with Draco's reigned-in emotions and Hermione's no-nonsense mindset. Dramione was very brave, had a strong sense of justice, highly confident, and somewhat prideful. They inherited a great many qualities in a wide range of variances from their "parents". Because of their opinionated, interfering nature, Dramione had the reputation for being a bossy know-it-all. Their sometimes abrasive attitude masked deep insecurities and fear of failure. Dramione was quite blunt with their opinions, sometimes to the point of being tactless.They were occasionally loyal to their friends, and gave them advice rather often, whether or not they asked for it. Dramione's attitude was very fickle, changing almost daily. They occasionally behaved cruelly to , so-called blood traitors, Gryffindor students, or anyone who was a supporter of Harry Potter, though on other days they were snarky to Slytherins and , depending on their mood. Dramione had a profound hatred for and . Dramione rarely got along with Hermione's best friends Ron and Harry, who couldn't seem to cope with the fact that Draco's personality had become a large part of Hermione's. Despite this, Dramione was generally sensitive to others' emotions, and would lie when they had to, and was particularly skilled in doing so. Dramione also tended to be rather argumentative, short-tempered and subtly narcissistic. Overall, Hermione's good nature changed Draco for the better, and their combined traits made Dramione an improved person. However, not only were their good traits made better, but their faults were also made more prominent. Magical Abilities and Skills Dramione proved to be a wizard of exceptional skill, ability, power and talent. They were a talented wizard from a young age"Young age" here refers to shortly after coming into existence. Dramione began to refer to themselves as the age of however much time had passed since they came into existence. For example, they were a month old after the first month Draco and Hermione stopped existing separately of one another. and possessed several impressive magical abilities. Their wand was a combined version of Draco and Hermione's wands, made of hawthorn, which one should only ever consider placing in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, and vine wood with a dragon heartstring and unicorn hair core. *'Non-Verbal and Wandless Magic:' Dramione mastered non-verbal spells before their sixth year which included blocking jinxes non-verbally, which takes a lot of skill and concentration to do, and became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in their fourth year. Dramione was known to have practiced wandless magic in their years at Hogwarts. They did not need the aid of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells. *'Dueling:' Dramione was a very competent duelist, demonstrating their fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable dueling skill for their age. By their fourth year, Dramione could perform multiple jinxes non verbally, something most sixth years could not do whatsoever, let alone fourth years. Dramione was also able to magically manipulate objects around themself to incapacitate or evade others. Their dueling style was creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome their opponents. Appearances *Dramione **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 Theme References External Links *Dramione Theme Category:Dramione Category:Hermione Granger Category:Draco Malfoy Category:Halfblood Category:Slytherin Category:Gryffindor Category:Human Category:Androgynous